Żaden nie strąci wiatr
by Inkwashed
Summary: Hadrian przez jedenaście lat wychowuje się z cienistymi stworzeniami. Jest przekonany, że nigdy już nie opuści Zakazanego Lasu – wszystkie opowieści o ludziach wystarczająco go do tego zniechęciły. Pewnego dnia otrzymuje jednak list z Hogwartu i dowiaduje się o tym, że został przyrzeczony innemu człowiekowi. Slash HP/LV.
1. Prolog

_Ostrzeżenia: AU (choć Harry wciąż pozostaje jak najbardziej kanoniczny), w późniejszych rozdział slash HP/LV, sceny erotyczne, wulgaryzmy_.

* * *

 **Żaden nie strąci wiatr**

 **Prolog**

* * *

Lich wiele razy opowiadał Hadrianowi tę historię. Zresztą, kiedy był dzieckiem, bez dwóch zdań była jednocześnie jego ulubioną i najbardziej znienawidzoną.

Pamiętał, że setki razy spacerowali razem trasą ciągnącą się obok jednego z wąskich, ale niezwykle rwących strumieni, które przecinają Zakazany Las niczym sieć. Hadrian obserwował głazy raz po raz pochłaniane przez wodę. Niektóre z nich wciąż zmieniały swoje położenie – po prostu same z siebie się przesuwały. (Wielokrotnie, kiedy próbował po nich skakać, nagle osuwały mu się spod stóp; zaklęte w nich duchy były nadzwyczaj złośliwe).

Był pewien, że podczas tych spacerów za każdym razem dopisywała pogoda. Niebo zawsze było tak samo bezchmurne i jasnoniebieskie. Ciepłe promienie słońca przedostawały się przez rozłożyste, ciemnozielone korony drzew, tworząc złote refleksy na jego twarzy i ubraniach od Madame. Powietrze pachniało leśnymi kwiatami.

W takich momentach często prosił Licha o tę samą opowieść.

– Opowiedz mi ją jeszcze raz.

Wcale nie musiał mówić: „Opowiedz mi _tę_ historię" albo „Opowiedz mi o 31 października". Lich znał go lepiej niż jakiekolwiek inne stworzenie. Zawsze chętnie spełniał podobne prośby – był zresztą okropnym gawędziarzem.

Choćby nikt go o to nie prosił, wciąż o czymś opowiadał (choć przede wszystkim jemu lub Aleorcie). Swoją drogą, Hadrian uwielbiał jego opowieści, ale z czasem stały się dla niego prawdziwym utrapieniem. Szczególnie, że największą słabością darzył właśnie te o nim. O tym, jak nie zjadł go tamtej nocy, bowiem sprawiał wrażenie niejadalnego. („O nie, moja droga, sama go zjedz. Nabawię się niestrawności – miał powiedzieć wtedy do Aleorty). Albo o tym, jak wszyscy szukali godzinę sarny z wymionami pełnymi mleka, bo wystarczył rzut oka, żeby utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że nie będzie żywił się tym co jego opiekunowie. (Co z kolei doprowadziło do nazwania go przez Aleortę, nieco pogardliwie, „Książątkiem"; dzięki temu ostatecznie stał się Hadrianem, na cześć jednego z rzymskich cesarzy). Takiego mniej więcej rodzaju były te opowieści.

– Tamtego wieczoru nic nie zapowiadało, że stanie się coś wyjątkowego – zaczynał snuć opowieść Lich.

Wieczór 31 października 1981 roku był wieczorem jak każdy inny, być może nie licząc odbywającego się właśnie Święta Duchów.

Nikt nie potrafił określić, co zapoczątkowało tą coroczną fetę, ale jak na nieszczególnie chętne do integracji stworzenia Zakazanego Lasu, było to wydarzenie jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Wszędzie unosił się zapach gęsto usianych ognisk. Do niektórych coś dosypywano – być może pewne szczególne magiczne zioła – bo przybierały ciemnoszmaragdową barwę. Powietrze najskrzętniej wypełniała muzyka wróżków.

Ci wiedli w niej szczególny prym, bowiem jako jedyni posiadali coś, co jak przekonał się Hadrian wiele lat później, nazywano w świecie ludzi „instrumentami muzycznymi". Do tego ich głosy były niezwykle czyste i dźwięczne – jak woda płynąca we wiosennym strumieniu i szelest zielonych liści poruszanych delikatnym wiatrem.

Co prawda centaury, hagi, entowie, ghule, nimfy, impy, cynocefale i wiele innych stworzeń również miały swój udział w muzycznej aranżacji Święta Duchów, jednak nawet one zdawały sobie sprawę z tego, że stanowią wyłącznie tło, aktorów trzecioplanowych, którym do odegrania pozostają zaledwie małe, nie przynoszące zaszczytu rólki.

Ale ci nie czuli się ugodzeni tym faktem – nie można było słuchać „Żaden nie strąci wiatr", przyśpiewki śpiewanej przez młode wróżki i młodych wróżków, z podkładem dziesiątek dzwonków i trzech fletów, czując przy tym coś negatywnego – tym bardziej szczerą zawiść. Wszyscy szaleli na punkcie tego utworu.

„Żaden nie strąci wiatr" było przyśpiewką o miłości wróżki i wróżka. Ona była wysoko urodzoną księżniczką, która uwielbiała muzykę w każdej postaci, zaś szczególną słabością darzyła dźwięk dzwoneczków. On z kolei był ubogim pomocnikiem wytwórcy dzwonków, bez szczególnych perspektyw na przyszłość, jednak z darem muzycznym tak ogromnym, że gdy tylko wyżej wspomniana wróżka posłyszała jego grę, zakochała się w nim bez pamięci. On także się w niej zakochał – była tak piękna, że jej surowy ojciec zabraniał spoglądania na nią przez poddanych, a ponadto w niczym go nie przypomniała. Była istotą „o złotym sercu", jak to się mówi.

Nie trudno się domyślić, że ich uczucie było z góry skazane na porażkę. Księżniczka została przeznaczona pewnemu księciu z wrogiego królestwa i nic jej było po ubogim rzemieślniku, niezależnie od tego, jak wielkim uczuciem by go nie darzyła. Nie była to opowieść ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem, jej bohaterowie skończyli nieco tragicznie, karnie zamienieni w dwa złączone krzewy róży przez młodszą, zazdrosną o tron siostrę wróżki, ale do samego końca tytułowy wiatr nie strącił ich uczuć lub też nie złamał ducha walki – i chyba właśnie to wszystkich tak poruszało.

Kto wie, czy to nie dzięki tej jednej przyśpiewce za każdym razem Święto Duchów obywało się bez nieprzyjemnych incydentów. Hadrian był pewien, że w fakcie wspólnego świętowania przez tak wiele gatunków, w tym żywiących się sobą nawzajem, tkwiła szczególna magia – coś znacznie większego, niż ta wypełniająca czarodziejski świat.

Hadrian znał zwyczaje żywieniowe Licha. Wiedział również o tym, że ten żywi się ludźmi – o ile nadarzy mu się taka okazja. (Co więcej, był nawet świadkiem jednego z takich incydentów, jednak nie potrafił czuć wobec starego cienia obrzydzenia lub strachu; był przekonany, że wkrótce sam będzie musiał żywić się w identyczny sposób). A jednak podczas Święta Duchów Lich przebywał obok innych stworzeń, nie próbując pożreć jakiegokolwiek z nich, choćby pięknych, smukłych nimf, które tak uwielbiał. Kiedy co młodsze z nich, zaniepokojone obecnością Hadriana (bardziej niż Licha!), zaczynały posyłać mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenia, szepcząc coś w swoim dźwięcznym języku, Lich pokazywał im zęby i mówił rzeczy rodzaju: „Być może jest człowiekiem, to prawda, ale jestem pewien, że wkrótce bez problemu będzie w stanie pożreć dwie z was naraz". (Nimfy zwykle pośpieszanie ulatniały się po podobnej uwadze).

Nic nie wskazywało na to, że podczas Święta Duchów, odbywającego się 31 października 1981 roku, stanie się coś szczególnego. A jednak w pewnym momencie trwania fety wszyscy usłyszeli warczenie dochodzące gdzieś z czarnego, bezgwiezdnego nieba. „Dźwięk jak nie z tego świata". (Faktycznie, nie pochodził ze świata Zakazanego Lasu). A potem każdy to zobaczył – każdy zobaczył Hadriana, a raczej coś białego spadającego na ziemię z niesamowitą prędkością, co musiała porzucić „tamta" niepokojąca istota.

– Złapcie to – rozkazała Madame, również przyglądająca się upadkowi Hadriana. Brzmiało to jak zaklęcie, rozkaz w mig rozszedł się po lesie. Nawet jeżeli nie wszystkim uśmiechało się łapanie niezidentyfikowanych obiektów spadających z nieba, nikt nie śmiał się jej przeciwstawić.

Dlatego Hadrian ostatecznie został złapany przez drzewca, Havoca. Jego długa i spróchniała gałąź delikatnie pochwyciła go tuż przed upadkiem na ziemię; tym samym uratował mu życie. Naturalnie, pierwsza dokładnie przyjrzała mu się Madame. Dotknęła koca, którym był owinięty, czarną rękawiczką, a gdy tylko dostrzegła jego zapłakaną twarz – ludzką twarz – odsunęła się z niesmakiem.

– „Człowiek", powiedziała oschle Madame – kończył zwykle swoją opowieść Lich. Wielokrotnie wyszydzał przy tym ton wykwintnej banshee. Gdy znajdowali się na osobności, nigdy nie krył odczuwanej do niej nienawiści. Dopiero po latach Hadrian przekonał się, jak wielką niekonsekwencją odznaczał się przy tym razem z Aleortą, a także o tym, że wciąż był okłamywany.

Madame uczyła go (w tamtej chwili dla niego dość tajemniczego) języka angielskiego, ubierała go i – chociaż nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru sama zajmować się jego wychowaniem – zleciła wykonanie dla niego specjalnego domostwa, a także zarekomendowała Lichowi i Aleorcie jego ścisły jadłospis. Okazało się nawet, że to właśnie ona wybrała jego imię! Od samego początku konsekwentnie wprowadzała w życie swój plan.

Kiedy Hadrian po raz pierwszy usłyszał tę opowieść, rozpłakał się. Nie wiedział, ile wtedy miał lat. To była naprawdę ładna historyjka – bo czy można było pojawić się w jakimś miejscu w większym stylu? Spadł z nieba w czasie Święta Duchów, kiedy wróżkowie nucili przyśpiewkę „Żaden nie strąci wiatr"! A jednak rozpłakał się i płakał tak długo, dopóki Aleorcie nie udało się wreszcie go uśpić. („Lich, czemu Hadrian znowu płacze?" – znając życie, powiedziała pewnie z pretensją do Licha).

– Nie jestem człowiekiem! – wył. Bycie człowiekiem wydawało mu się czymś pokroju złej bajki na dobranoc. – Nie jestem i koniec! Wolałbym umrzeć, niż nim być!

Odkąd pamiętał, mieszkał w Zakazanym Lesie razem z Lichem, Aleortą, wróżkami, Madame i tuzinami innych stworzeń, które z całą pewnością nie były ludźmi; co więcej, w większości szczerze nimi pogardzali i opowiadali o nich opowieści mrożące krew w jego kilkuletnich żyłach. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że może być kimś „obcym" i pewnego dnia przyjdzie mu opuścić prawdziwy dom.

Uważał, że jest takim samym cieniem jak jego opiekunowie. Nawet jeżeli jego odbicie w strumyku wskazywało na coś innego.


	2. Rumpelstiltskin

**Rozdział 1**

 **Rumpelstiltskin**

Hadrian nigdy nie miał wrażenia, że w jakiś sposób nie pasuje do Zakazanego Lasu. Zresztą, gdyby było tak w rzeczywistości, stanowił niepasujący element leśnej układanki, zaraz ktoś by go z niej usunął. Nie pasowali do niej wyłącznie ludzie, a ci, gdy zapędzili się zbyt głęboko leśnej gęstwiny, aby znaleźć drogę powrotną do miejsca, z którego przybyli, szybko padali ofiarą czegoś lub kogoś.

W najlepszym przypadku, zachłannie przemierzając las w poszukiwaniu rzadkich ingrediencji, natrafiali na stworzenia przypominające Licha. Te raz dwa łamały im karki lub odgryzały głowy, często snując się w cieniu tak cierpliwie i niezauważalnie, że gdy wreszcie pożywiały się jakimś nieszczęśnikiem (albo też „dbały o czystość", jak niektóre z nich miały w zwyczaju mówić, wcale niezmuszone własną naturą do podobnych czynów), ten nie był nawet tego świadom. W jednej sekundzie upajał się słodkim słońcem wdzierającym się do lasu zza rozłożystych, zielonych koron drzew, przy okazji okradając go bez pozwolenia. W drugiej jego krew nasączała mech, a w jego wnętrznościach zatapiały się długie i ostre zęby cienistego stworzenia.

W gorszym przypadku (istniało wiele form gorszych przypadków) nieszczęśnik mógł utopić się w którymś z niewielkich, nawiedzonych lub też nie, jezior i niewidocznych na pierwszy rzut oka grzęzawiskach, obudzić się w ciemnej, mokrej norze, stając się kilkudniowym pożywieniem, albo też stracić zmysły. Kiedy w Zakazanym Lesie zapadał zmrok, a nagle tu i ówdzie, w nieprzeniknionych ciemnościach, rozległy się światełka i głosy – śmiechy i szepty – można było oszaleć przez jedną noc. Ale i szaleńców zwykle koniec końców zjadano. Jedynym wyjątkiem od tej reguły był Pustelnik, chudy, pomarszczony mężczyzna, który żył tylko dlatego, że jego szaleństwo bawiło niektóre gatunki.

A więc Hadrian nie miał żadnych szczególnych powodów, żeby sądzić, że nie pasuje do tego świata. Jak mógłby przypuszczać, że jest człowiekiem, gdy wielokrotnie sam przemierzał nocą las i nie stała mu się żadna krzywda? Ponadto niemal nieustannie towarzyszył mu Lich przypominający dwumetrowy obłok zgłębionego mroku, z zębami ostrymi niczym brzytwa. Co więcej – był nawet świadkiem tego, jak te zatapiają się w szyi złodzieja (ludzi w Zakazanym Lesie zwykło nazywać się „złodziejami"), z czasem dwukrotnie. Gdyby i on nim był, z całą pewnością spotkałoby go coś podobnego. Lich i Aleorta często bywali głodni: niewiele osób było aż tak lekkomyślnych, zapuszczając się w zupełnie nieznane, niebezpieczne miejsce, a kiedy jednak zdecydował się już na to jakiś głupiec, w lesie zwykle rozpoczynała się gra o jego ciało.

Lich wielokrotnie jednak zwracał się do niego słowami „mój chłopiec" lub też „człowieku", opowiadając historię jego pojawienia się w Zakazanym Lesie nigdy nie krył wyroku Madame. („Człowiek", miała zawyrokować oschle w tamtą noc 31 października 1981 roku). Ale Hadrian z czasem zaczął traktować to jak droczenie się; niektórzy lubili droczyć się podobnie, ponieważ nazywanie siebie nawzajem ludźmi stanowiło obelgę. (Hadrian nie wiedział tylko, dlaczego Lich traktujący go jak oczko w swojej głowie miałby go obrażać). Gdy z kolei miewał problemy ze zrozumieniem kogoś w lesie, jego słowa zlewały się dla niego w jeden nic nieznaczący bełkot, zrzucał to na karb tego, że większość mówiła w nim nieco bełkotliwie i niewyraźnie. Jego wygląd odbijający się w niezwykle czystym jeziorze również nie budził w nim większych zastrzeżeń. Lich wspomniał mu kiedyś w tajemnicy, że cienie też nie wyglądają od razu tak, jak wyglądają.

Ale tamtego dnia (nie wiedział, ile mógł mieć wtedy lat, być może pięć lub sześć), gdy patrzył na swoje odbicie w tafli wody, poczuł się nagle dziwnie zaniepokojony. Pomyślał, że powinien zacząć przypominać Licha i Aleortę, choćby nieznacznie, przybierając ich mroczną barwę lub długie kończyny, a jednak pomiędzy nimi nie istniało ani jedno podobieństwo.

Podniósł dwa kamyki z kamienistej, otoczonej drzewami plaży, po czym z gniewem rzucił je w swoje odbicie, zaburzając taflę wody. Kiedy ta się wyrównała, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, ze stoi obok niego Madame. Z nieokreślonego powodu poczuł strach; nawet jak na Zakazany Las, poruszała się wręcz zatrważająco bezszelestnie.

– Madame. – Spojrzał na nią, mrużąc oczy przed jasnym słońcem.

Choć nie widzieli się dobrych parę lat, ta nie zmieniła się ani trochę. Wciąż miała na sobie swoją suknię i krótką pelerynę z kosztownym zapięciem. Nie zmieniło się też ani jej wysokie, ciemnobrązowe upięcie, ani blada twarz pozbawiona wszelkiego wyrazu. Nieprzyjemnie było na nią patrzeć. Była niezaprzeczalnie piękna, ale mawiano, że wygląda jak człowiek. (Hadrian nie mógłby świadomie uważać człowieka za pięknego).

Ponadto nikt nie był w stanie podać jednoznacznej przyczyny strachu i szacunku, który wzbudzała, niemal jakby był to odwieczny, nieodwracalny stan rzeczy. Gdy jednak się na nią spoglądało, wiedziało się, że istnieje cały szereg podobnych przyczyn.

– Hadrian – przywitała się. – Aleorta ładnie cię nazwała.

Hadrian zrobił się niespokojny. Nie miał okazji rozmawiać z Madame, ale był pewien, że ta nie komplementuje cudzych imion, brzmiąc przy tym równie uprzejmie.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział.

– Wiesz, kto niegdyś nosił identycznie imię co ty? – Kiedy posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, odwróciła wzrok. Utkwiła go w szarym łabędziu snującym się przy jednym z brzegów jeziora. – Pewien cesarz rzymski, Publiusz Eliusz Hadrian – powiedziała. Najwidoczniej domyśliła się jego zmarszczonych brwi (nie rozumiał, kim jest „cesarz", nie wspominając o nieznajomości słowa „rzymski"), ponieważ kontynuowała: – Wieki temu rządził w pewnej ludzkiej krainie. Był bardzo utalentowanym władcą.

– Człowiek. – W jego głosie pobrzmiewał niesmak, choć lubił swoje imię, mając wrażenie, że pasuje do niego litera „h" (wtedy dźwięk; wciąż nie znał żadnego alfabetu). Fakt, że w przeszłości nosił je potężny człowiek niczego nie zmieniał. Był przekonany, że w gruncie rzeczy nie ma prawdziwie potężnych ludzi, a wszyscy z nich są godni takiej samej pogardy. – Na pewno nie nazywam się tak jak człowiek!

– Wygląda na to, że jednak tak się nazywasz. – Miał ochotę się spierać, wspomnieć coś o tym, że to Aleorta wybrała mu imię, a jeżeli istnieje jakaś zbieżność, to nie zamierzona, ale milczał. I bez tego miał wrażenie, że za bardzo się uniósł. Madame spojrzała na niego, przyglądając się uważnie jego twarzy. Nie podobało mu się jej bezbarwne, kalkulacyjne spojrzenie. – Widzisz niewyraźnie?

– Niewyraźnie? – zapytał, zaskoczony. Widział tak samo jak zwykle.

– Co w takim razie siedzi na tamtym kamieniu?

Podążył za miejscem, na które wskazała. Niezależnie jednak od tego, jak długo nie mrużyłby oczu, nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czym może być czarno–czerwona drgająca plama na sporej wielkości głazie.

– Nie wiem – przyznał wreszcie. – Jest za daleko.

Madame wydała z siebie cichy dźwięk przypominający gwizd. Plama poderwała się do lotu z donośnym trzepotem skrzydeł, a kilkanaście sekund później znajdowała się już na jej przedramieniu. Okazała się pięknym wodnym ptakiem.

Hadrian spojrzał na Madame z podziwem. Nikt, kogo znał bliżej, nie potrafiłby wykonać takiej sztuczki. Ptaki słuchały wyłącznie wróżków i nimf. Były wyjątkowo nieufnymi i niesłuchającymi się stworzeniami. Zresztą trudno się dziwić – często stawały się w lesie niewyszukanym przysmakiem.

– Mogę nauczyć cię podobnej sztuczki – powiedziała Madame. Chciał pogłaskać pióra ptaka, ale ten po kolejnym cichym gwiździe banshee przeskoczył na jego rękę. Przyglądał mu się jak oczarowany. Cieniutkie łapki zwierzęcia bezboleśnie przesuwały się po jego skórze. – Tej i wielu innych. Chciałbyś wiedzieć o rzeczach, o których nikt inny nie wie?

W słowach Madame było coś fascynującego. Czym mogły być rzeczy, o których nikt inny nie wiedział? W lesie na ogół wszyscy wiedzieli o sobie prawie wszystko. Ale może wcale tak nie było, skoro banshee jako jedna z niewielu znała tak trudne sztuczki?

– W zamian za co? – zapytał czujnie. Lich wielokrotnie opowiadał mu bajkę o Rumpelstiltskinie, karle oszukującym ludzi w zamian za pozornie bezinteresowne spełnianie ich życzeń.

Pytanie musiało zaskoczyć Madame, nawet jeżeli nie dawała tego po sobie poznać. Przez moment nie odpowiadała, jedynie wciąż wpatrując się w jego twarz tym samym, trudnym do rozszyfrowania spojrzeniem.

– W zamian za przysługę – odpowiedziała.

– Trudną? – upewnił się, ale tym razem mniej czujnie. Ludzie szanowali Madame, a więc musieli jej również ufać. Poza tym ta sama przyznała, że istnieje jakaś przysługa – gdyby chciała go oszukać na pewno przemilczałaby jej istnienie. (Właśnie dlatego tak łatwo oszukać dzieci: nikt dorosły nie kierowałby się równie pokrętną logiką).

– Nie będzie wymagała od ciebie niczego więcej niż lojalności. – Banshee nie odpowiedziała jednak, czy przysługa ma być trudna czy łatwa.

– „Lojalności"?

– Wierności, oddania, uczciwości. Na pewno pragniesz być tylko przy Aleorcie i Lichu, prawda, Hadrianie? Nie chcesz ich oszukać, twoje dobro nie jest dla ciebie ważniejsze niż ich dobro… Tym właśnie jest lojalność.

Hadrian, mając pięć lub sześć lat, stwierdził, że lojalność jest najłatwiejszą rzeczą na świecie. Wielkie mu rzeczy być wiernym Aleorcie i Lichowi – przecież kochał ich jak nic innego w Zakazanym Lesie. Spojrzał w szklane oczy siedzącego na jego przedramieniu ptaka; wkrótce mógł stać się panem wszystkich ptaków w lesie, poznać sekrety, o jakich nawet nie śniło się jego mądremu, lisiemu przyjacielowi.

– Chodzi o jakąś wróżkę? – dodał przenikliwie. Pomyślał, że w podobnych historiach w grę musi wchodzić jakaś ładna wróżkowa dziewczynka. Bo komu innemu mógłby być wierny, skoro był już wierny Aleorcie, Lichowi i swoim leśnym przyjaciołom?

Madame niespodziewanie dotknęła jego policzka dłonią w rękawiczce.

– Nie, nie będziesz lojalny wróżce – powiedziała. Przestała go dotykać, ale wciąż nie spuszczała z niego spojrzenia. Patrzył w jej zielone oczy, zastanawiając się, dlaczego są takie podobne do jego własnych, skoro jest cieniem, a banshee wygląda jak człowiek. – Ta osoba przez pewien czas pozostanie dla ciebie niespodzianką. Niespodzianki lubisz chyba tak bardzo jak wiedzę?

– Uwielbiam niespodzianki – odpowiedział poważnym tonem.

Kąciki ust Madame nieznacznie się uniosły.

– Dzisiaj też będę miała dla ciebie jedną. – Wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń, na której zaraz po tym bezwiednie zacisnął swoje znacznie mniejsze palce.

– Gdzie idziemy? – zapytał z podekscytowaniem. Ruszyli ścieżką w stronę gęściejszego lasu, z dala od roztaczającego się jeziora.

– To tajemnica. – Madame przelotnie zerknęła na jego tunikę, którą uszył dla niego wróżek Arcunus.

Z niewiadomych przyczyn wróżkowie uwielbiali ubierać go w o wiele większe wersje swoich własnych strojów, a nawet obcinać jego włosy na swoją modłę. Nie przepadali za większością stworzeń w Zakazanym Lesie, a jednak wciąż sprawiali mu prezenty. Było to tym bardziej dziwne, ponieważ za nim też wydawali się nie przepadać. Kiedy jednym razem chciał dłużej porozmawiać z młodziutką wróżką, która podarowała mu miód, ta zaczęła sprawiać wrażenie wyraźnie zdenerwowanej, zaraz po tym znikając z krótkim: „Przepraszam, Hadrianie, nie możemy z tobą rozmawiać".

Na myśl przychodziło mu tylko to, że któregoś razu zachował się wobec nich niegrzecznie, ale ilekroć sięgał krótką pamięcią do swoich zachowań, na myśl nie przychodziło mu nic konkretnego. Był tak samo wdzięczny za każdy prezent. W obecności wróżków mówił bardzo cicho, tak jak zlecił mu Lich. Nie próbował ich dotknąć i starał się unikać kontaktu wzrokowego, który byłby uważany przez nich za formę zuchwałości. (Hadrian nie należał do ich gatunku, a były święcie przekonane, że ich gatunek stoi nad wszystkimi innymi). A jednak wróżkowie niezmiennie nie chcieli z nim rozmawiać, tak jak nieustannie obdarowywali go różnymi przedmiotami. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, a Aleorta i Lich nie chcieli mu tego wyjaśnić.

Choć Madame milczała, podróż z nią nie była nieprzyjemna. Przez korony drzew wyglądało jasnoniebieskie niebo, powietrze w lesie było chłodnawe i rześkie. Hadrian zerkał co jakiś czas na banshee, zastanawiając się nad tym, gdzie ta może mieszkać i czym będzie niespodzianka, o której wspominała.

– Czemu uważasz, że jestem człowiekiem? – Jeszcze niedawno zadałby to pytanie z gniewem (zawsze złościł się, gdy słyszał domniemaną historię swojego pojawienia się w Zakazanym Lesie, którą podsumowywał wyrok Madame), ale teraz w jego głosie pobrzmiewał jedynie wyrzut. Zaczynał darzyć sympatią banshee.

– Dlaczego uważasz, że nim nie jesteś?

Pytanie zbiło go z pantałyku, ale nie puścił jej ręki i nie uniósł się złością.

– Bo się nim nie czuję.

Madame spojrzała na niego tak, jakby zaskoczyła ją ta odpowiedź. I chociaż wyraźnie się z nią nie zgadzała, nie skomentowała jej ani słowem. Hadrian uległ jednak złudnemu wrażeniu, że milczy, ponieważ nie ma już żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że ma do czynienia z cieniem, a nie odrażającym człowiekiem.

…

Gow przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał mu się zmrużonymi, lisimi oczami. Zwierzę było nieruchome, nie licząc rudowłosego ogona podrygującego w rytm delikatnego wiatru. Hadrian nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że jego przyjacielowi nie podoba się prezent od Madame. Poruszył się ze zniecierpliwieniem, siedząc na korze zawalonego drzewa; lis już dawno powinien coś powiedzieć.

– Jak się nazywa to, co znajduje się na twoim nosie? – zapytał ponownie lis.

Hadrian wytłumaczył mu trzykrotnie, czym są okulary, które podarowała mu Madame. Czuł się jednak tak podekscytowany możliwością zobaczenia wszystkiego znacznie bardziej wyraźnie – choćby rzeczywistych kolorów skrzydeł szybko poruszających się motyli – że mógłby powtarzać opis tego magicznego przedmiotu w nieskończoność. Nie minął nawet dzień od spotkania z banshee, a już uważał go za cud i najcenniejszy skarb. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż pochwali się nim Lichowi i Aleorcie.

– Okulary – zaczął Hadrian. Ściągnął na chwilę okulary z okrągłymi szkłami i jeszcze raz rzucił na nie okiem. – Dzięki nim widzę naprawdę dobrze! Kiedy je zakładam, w jednej chwili wszystko staje się wyraźniejsze!

– Dostałeś je od Madame. – Gow nie brzmiał na ucieszonego tym faktem. Jego żółtawy wzrok przesunął się po drucianych oprawkach, jakby te stanowiły siedlisko złego uroku. – Dlaczego miałaby podarować ci prezent?

Lis był najlepszym przyjacielem Hadriana; obydwaj bawili się razem jeszcze we wczesnym dzieciństwie. Wymyślali wspólnie niedorzeczne gry lub po prostu bawili się w chowanego pośród gęstych drzew, wspólnie kąpali się w strumieniach (Gow mógł kąpać się tylko z nim, tak szczerze nie znosił wody wszelkiej maści). Wszystko uległo zmianie stosunkowo niedawno, a może od zawsze Gow doroślał szybciej niż on.

Gow nagle zaczął znikać w tajemniczych okolicznościach na całe dnie. Nie miał czasu na zabawę i stał się dziwnie szorstki. Pewnego dnia, gdy spotkali się po dłuższej przerwie, ucho lisa znajdowało się w strzępach. Ten wyjaśnił, że walczył z innym lisem o swoją partnerkę. Hadrianowi niemal zakręciło się w głowie – o partnerkę! Wielokrotnie obiecywali sobie, że ich przyjaźni nie zniszczy żadne trzecie stworzenie; na zawsze mieli istnieć tylko oni, ze swoimi autorskimi zabawami i własnymi, skrzętnie ukrywanymi przed resztą świata sekretami. Czarę goryczy i tak przelał dopiero inny dzień – ten, w którym Hadrian dowiedział się, że Gow stanie się ojcem.

Z jednej strony, widząc szczęście i dumę lisa, sam miał ochotę mu pogratulować i cieszyć się razem z nim jego przyszłym potomstwem. Z drugiej nakrzyczeć na niego, ponieważ tak bardzo go okłamał – na dodatek zatajając prawdę. Ostatecznie tylko mu pogratulował, a gdy został sam na sam z Lichem, rozpłakał się jak podczas tamtych chwil, kiedy po raz pierwszy wysłuchiwał opowieści o swoim pojawieniu się w Zakazanym Lesie (o tym jakoby miał być człowiekiem). Lich tylko gładził jego włosy lodowatą, szponiastą dłonią, mówiąc o tym, że taka jest kolei rzeczy: każdy lis, wcześniej czy później, zakłada rodzinę; lisy naprawdę szybko dorastają.

– Może dlatego, że jest miła? – burknął Hadrian, zakładając okulary. Pomyślał, że i tym razem przyjdzie im się poróżnić. Gow miał zwyczaj doszukiwania się nieistniejących drugich den wszystkiego. Hadrian był znacznie bardziej ufny. („Naiwnie, niewyobrażalnie ufny" – szydził z niego Gow, ojciec dwóch maleńkich lisków i żywiciel rodziny). – Nie wiem, czemu wszyscy się jej boją!

– Wiesz, gdzie mieszka? – Gow rozejrzał się czujnie przed zadaniem tego pytania. – Nikt tego nie wie.

– Nie – przyznał Hadrian. Madame zaprowadziła go do pewnej polany, miejsca oddalonego od jego „domu" z Lichem i Aleortą dobrą godzinę, po czym powiedziała, aby na nią poczekał. Hadrian przysiadł w cieniu starego drzewa, mając wrażenie, że banshee, znikająca uprzednio w gęstwinie lasu, nie wraca całe wieki. – Chyba gdzieś na skraju Suchej Polany. Tam, gdzie kręci się Pustelnik.

Gow wydał z siebie ciche prychnięcie. Zaraz po tym wstał i zrobił kilka kroków na czterech łapach w jego kierunku. Gdy znalazł się tuż obok niego, ponownie przysiadł na trawie. Wyraźnie zależało mu na tym, aby nikt nie mógł posłyszeć ich rozmowy.

– Nie można ufać Madame, Hadrianie – powiedział lis. – Jestem pewien, że nie podarowała ci okularów bez żadnego powodu. Musiałeś stać się częścią… czegoś większego i ważnego. Obawiam się, że jeszcze gorzko pożałujesz przyjęcia tego prezentu.

– Przestań – ofuknął go Hadrian. – Wszyscy ufają Madame.

– Wszyscy boją się Madame – poprawił go lis. Raz jeszcze rozejrzał się wokół nich i posłał mu rozdrażnione spojrzenie. – Mów ciszej. Ktoś nas usłyszy.

– Ale ja się jej nie boję i jej ufam – odpowiedział Hadrian. Po zawarciu bliżej nieokreślonej umowy z banshee i przyjęciu prezentu czuł się w obowiązku bronić jej honoru; zresztą naprawdę jej ufał i dziwił się, dlaczego wszyscy tak bardzo się jej boją. Może po prostu Madame miała taką nieprzystępną, ale ciepłą osobowość, która wciąż bywała źle odbierana? – Nauczy mnie różnych rzeczy. Mamy taką umowę.

– Umowę – wyszeptał z przerażeniem Gow. Wiatr mocniej zaszumiał koronami drzew, gdzieś rozległ się cichy, jakby zbliżający się do nich syk. (Hadrian miał wrażenie, że słyszy cichutkie nawoływanie: „Chodź do mnie, lisie"; zrzucił ten dziwny dźwięk na karb swojej wyobraźni). – Słyszałem coś o Madame… Nie wiem, czy to prawda, ale jeżeli tak…

Syk rozległ się ponownie, tym razem znacznie bliżej nich. Gow zmrużył oczy, patrząc żółtawymi ślepiami w kierunku, z którego ten dochodził. W ostatnim czasie wciąż na coś polował, nie przepuszczając żadnej okazji zdobycia pożywienia dla rodziny.

– Dlaczego ten wąż cię woła? – zapytał z zaniepokojeniem Hadrian. Coś nie spodobało mu się w tym szepcie. Przypominał mu szept z piosenki o lisie zabijanym przez ludzkiego myśliwego. Mężczyzna kusił wygłodniałe zwierzę ptakiem, a gdy ten znalazł się obok łupu, jego łapę zgniótł metalowy zatrzask. Oczywiście, to, co spotkało lisa zaraz po tym, było jeszcze gorsze.

– Woła mnie? – Gow podniósł się i spojrzał na niego. – Jesteś w stanie zrozumieć węże?

– Wciąż ci mówię, że jestem! – W Zakazanym Lesie bezustannie szeptały do niego węże. Uwielbiał z nimi rozmawiać; było w nich coś niezwykle eleganckiego, a ich inteligencja dorównywała tej wróżków. Ponadto nigdy nie twierdziły, że „nie mogą z nim rozmawiać". Gdy tylko dowiedziały się, że potrafi się z nimi porozumieć, okazywały mu nieprawdopodobny wręcz szacunek.

– Sądziłem, że żartujesz. Nikt w lesie nie rozumie węży… – Kiedy syk rozległ się jeszcze raz („Lisie, dlaczego zwlekasz?"), instynkt Gowa najwyraźniej wziął górę. – Skończymy tę rozmowę, Hadrianie. Ale pamiętaj, nie ufaj Madame. – Zaraz po tym lis rzucił się w pościg za szczującym go wężem.

Hadrian niemal sapnął, dostrzegając jego ciemnozielony, tłusty ogon. Gow musiał być naprawdę pewien swoich łowieckich umiejętności, ale i tak – tknięty nieokreślonym niepokojem – cień zaczął bać się o niego jak nigdy dotąd.

…

Kiedy Zakazany Las pogrążył w nocnym mroku, rozjaśnianym to tu, to tam światłem bladego księżyca, Hadrian mocniej wtulił się w Aleortę. Razem z Lichem spali w potężnej, spróchniałej korze starego drzewa, pachnącej mchem i grzybami. Cienie przez moment przyglądali się jego drucianym okularom; w ciemnościach oprawki pobłyskiwały niczym prawdziwe srebro wróżków.

– Dzięki nim lepiej widzę – wyszeptał jeszcze raz Hadrian. Od dawna nie czuł się tak senny, tyle wydarzyło się tego dnia. Spotkanie z Madame i prezent w postaci małego skarbu. Urwana rozmowa z Gowem, który po tamtym polowaniu na węża przepadł jak kamień w wodę. – Niesamowite, prawda? Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się poprosić Madame o okulary dla was. Jest mi smutno, kiedy pomyślę o tym, że widzicie tak jak ja kiedyś. Każdy powinien móc wyraźnie zobaczyć skrzydła motyli. Są takie piękne…

– Widzimy bardzo dobrze, Hadrianie – odpowiedziała Aleorta. Wydawało się, że chwilę zwlekała z tą odpowiedzią, posyłając wcześniej nieokreślenie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Lichowi. – O nic nie musisz prosić Madame. Widziałam tysiące motylich skrzydeł. Są naprawdę piękne.

– Boicie się Madame? – zapytał, już niemal usypiając. Poczuł się uspokojony tym, że jego opiekunowie od początku widzą tak dobrze jak on teraz. Był zbyt zmęczony i senny, aby dać upust ciekawości, dlaczego tak było. Czy ci nie powinni mieć problemów ze wzrokiem, skoro również byli cieniami? Wtulił się jeszcze mocniej w chłodną Aleortę i dodał: – Tylko nie kłamcie. I tak was przejrzę.

Zanim zdążyli odpowiedzieć, usnął na dobre. Coś podpowiadało mu jednak, że nie odpowiedzieli w ogóle. Ale dlaczego mieliby tego nie robić, myślał później Hadrian. Dlaczego mieliby obawiać się Madame?

…

Gow nie żył.

Podobno kiedy Pustelnik odnalazł jego truchło, te w najlepsze pożerało już robactwo i ptaki. Być może w ogóle nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi – w Zakazanym Lesie ciągle ktoś gnije – ale Gow wyróżniała biała przednia łapa. Przypominała białą skarpetkę, w zupełności nie pasującą do przebiegłego wyglądu ciemnego pyska i uszu. Pustelnik często snuł się za Hadrianem i Gowem, ci jako jedyni z nielicznych w lesie nie naigrywali się z niego okrutnymi grami, nawet jeżeli we wczesnym dzieciństwie przerażał ich nie na żarty, dlatego mężczyzna dobrze zapamiętał tę skazę.

Nikt nie mógł jednoznacznie powiedzieć, co zabiło lisa. W lesie nikt nie zaprzątał sobie głowy powodami czyjejś śmierci. Oczywiście, komuś zrobiło się na pięć minut trochę przykro, ktoś inny uronił metaforyczną łzę, ale nic więcej. Po śmierci raz dwa życie wracało do normy; może dlatego, że i tak większość stworzeń w lesie żyła zbyt krótko, a te które żyły zbyt długo, nigdy nie zawracały sobie głowy tymi pierwszymi.

Hadrian wiedział, jak wygląda cykl życia i śmierci w Zakazanym Lesie, ale nie potrafił się do niego ustosunkować aż do śmierci Gowa. W końcu nikt, kogo znał tak blisko, nie umarł do tej pory, a tym bardziej tak nagle i młodo. Gdy jednak umarł jego najlepszy przyjaciel, a wszystko wróciło do starego porządku jak po pstryknięciu palcami, poczuł wściekłość i rozczarowanie, jakich jeszcze nie przyszło mu zaznać.

– Pożegnaj się – powiedział Lich. – Idziemy stąd.

Hadrian posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie przez ramię i ponownie spojrzał na pysk Gowa. Ścisnął mocniej jego białą łapę; była przerażająco zimna. Pod nim toczyło się życie na miarę drugiego, o wiele mniejszego Zakazanego Lasu. Robactwo w otwartych wnętrznościach lisa zaczynało powoli przypominać ruchome piaski i Hadrian z trudem oddychał nawet przez rękaw tuniki. Płakał, kiedy dowiedział się o śmierci przyjaciela, a także miał ochotę płakać i teraz – ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to w obecności obojętnego na śmierć cienia i Pustelnika, przyglądającego im się za drzewa.

– Mówiłeś, że zabił go wąż – odezwał się ponownie Lich. – Najwidoczniej zasadził się na zbyt ciętego.

– Niczego nie rozumiesz! – krzyknął Hadrian. – Ten wąż go wołał! Dlaczego wąż miałby go wołać? Chciał zostać zjedzony? Gow radził sobie z większymi niż on!

– Wołał go? – wyraził swoje powątpiewanie stary cień. – Dalej upierasz się przy tym, że rozumiesz węże? Rozmawialiśmy już o rozsiewaniu tych kłamstw.

– Gow chciał powiedzieć mi coś o Madame – odpowiedział ciszej Hadrian. – Potem wąż zaczął go wołać, jakby przez cały ten czas nas podsłuchiwał… Czy to może mieć coś wspólnego?

Lich podszedł do niego i dotknął jego włosów. Hadrian poczuł, jak ostre, długie pazury przez kilkanaście sekund przeczesują jego czarne kosmyki.

– To nie ma ze sobą nic wspólnego – wyprowadził go z błędu Lich; niemal nigdy dotąd nie brzmiał tak delikatnie. – To był wypadek, dzieciaku. Zakazany Las jest pełen wypadków, tak jak każde inne miejsce na świecie. Jestem tego pewien.

…

– Królu Węży! Tutaj, za tobą!

Hadrian prawie podskoczył, gdy usłyszał określenie „Król Węży", nie wspominając o tym, że rzeczywiście podskoczył w momencie, w którym odwrócił się, napotykając się wprost na snującego się za nim dyskretnie Pustelnika.

– Daj mi spokój! – odpowiedział. Mężczyzna znalazł się przy nim tak bezszelestnie, że aż go zmroziło; poczuł się tak jak w chwilach, podczas których po raz pierwszy napotykali się na niego z Gowem. – Odejdź! Chcę zostać sam. – W jego głosie zabrzmiały paniczne nuty. Rozejrzał się wokół nich, ale skrawek Zakazanego Lasu, w którym się znajdowali, był pogrążony w niepokojącej stagnacji. Hadrian, zdając sobie sprawę z zupełnego odosobnienia, przyśpieszył kroku. Pomyślał, że jeszcze chwila, a gorzko pożałuje tego samotnego spaceru bez Licha, na którego wciąż się gniewał.

– Królu Węży! – zawołał go ponownie Pustelnik. Ruszył za Hadrianem zacienioną koronami drzew ścieżką, wciąż powtarzając: „Królu Węży, Królu Węży".

Hadrian miał ochotę ignorować szaleńca przez całą drogę do Licha i Aleorty (ci najprawdopodobniej spali; dorosłe cienie przesypiały większość dnia). Rozważał nawet rozpoczęcie biegu, ale Pustelnik niespodziewanie zacisnął pająkowate palce na jego chudym nadgarstku. Hadrian krzyknął, próbując się wyrwać, ale ucisk starca przypominał śmiertelne, nieustępliwe pnącza.

– Ciii… – wyszeptał Pustelnik, przysuwając do niego swoją twarz. – Mam coś dla ciebie, Królu Węży. Pokaż mi swoją dłoń.

Hadrian był tak przerażony, że bezwiednie wysunął ją w kierunku mężczyzny. Pustelnik nie puszczał jego nadgarstka, grzebiąc drugą parą pająkowatych palców w kieszeniach obdartych, szerokich spodni. Zaraz po tym wyjął z jednej z nich coś białego, po czym położył na dłoni Hadriana, zmuszając go do jej zaciśnięcia na przedmiocie.

– Nawet Król Węży nie powinien ufać wszystkim wężom – powiedział Pustelnik tuż przy jego uchu chrapliwą, nieprzystosowaną do rozmów leśną mową. Zaraz po tym odsunął się od Hadriana, spojrzał na niego tym samym przenikliwym spojrzeniem co przy złapaniu jego nadgarstka i ruszył w tylko sobie znanym kierunku, przedzierając się przez wysokie, rozłożyste paprocie.

Hadrian wpatrywał się w jego oddalającą się, zgarbioną sylwetkę, czując jednocześnie niewyobrażalną ulgę i zanikający strach. Myślał, że lada moment umrze. Był tak sparaliżowany, że nawet nie od razu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że minęło trochę czasu, odkąd Pustelnik puścił jego rękę. A jednak wciąż tkwił w tamtym miejscu, nie rzucając się do ucieczki i wysłuchując jego dziwnych słów!

Rozprostował dłoń; znajdowało się w niej coś przypominającego dotykiem lisie futro. Zaszkliły mu się oczy, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to nic innego jak biała łapka Gowa, tyle że nieco skrócona i na długim, czarnym rzemyku.


End file.
